


Kiss Me Goodbye

by garboasaboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garboasaboy/pseuds/garboasaboy
Summary: Jongdae apenas estava à deriva das escolhas de Baekhyun. Porque é isso que o amor é.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 2





	Kiss Me Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi isso rapidinho uns dias atrás e resolvi postar. Enfim, não tenho muito o que falar, boa leitura.

O som do escapamento do carro os separou do beijo. "É cedo demais" a expressão distorcida de Baekhyun gritava em silêncio na sua frente. 

Recolhendo suas roupas, fechando os botões, a casa silenciosa ecoava cada barulho vindo da garagem, as chaves do carro, as portas se abrindo e fechando, os saltos estalando no chão a cada passo.

Baek agora o guiava segurando no seu pulso, com passos rápidos, silenciosos, com cautela pra não serem ouvidos, com pressa para não serem vistos. Andando pelo corredor, descendo a escada alternativa, a grande casa dos Byun nunca pareceu tanto um labirinto quanto agora.

Era cedo demais, o retiro tinha acabado cedo demais. A promessa de uma noite toda só dos dois, há segundos atrás podia senti-la em suas mãos, há segundos atrás podia jurar que a estava vivendo, há segundos atrás escorreu por entre seus dedos.

Malditos Byun por não verem o que está a um palmo à sua frente, maldito Baekhyun por não ter coragem pra enfrentá-los, maldito Jongdae por não ter forças pra deixá-lo. Ele se acorrentou nessa vida, ele se puniu ao se apaixonar por quem sabia que não podia. "Não há problemas que o amor não resolva" foi seu primeiro pensamento ingênuo, seu primeiro erro, há problemas maiores que o amor. Há problemas que não desaparecem nem com o mais sincero dos sorrisos ou o mais carinhoso dos beijos. 

E ainda assim, ali ele estava, preso a um problema que não era seu. Quanto tempo já fazia agora? Dois anos? O quanto mais ainda duraria? Como terminaria isso? Chegaria um dia que seriam livres para viverem juntos ou o peso disso os separaria primeiro? 

– Querido, chegamos – a voz feminina tomou conta da casa enquanto as mãos trêmulas de Baekhyun tentavam abrir a porta dos fundos, então percebeu que nunca tinha passado pela entrada principal daquela casa e provavelmente nunca iria. 

As lágrimas quentes se fizeram notar quando o vento frio entrou pela porta aberta. Elas foram tão silenciosas quanto eles. Baek as limpou com seus dedos, deixou um beijo em seus lábios e, por um momento, tudo aquilo valia a pena. Toda a dor, ansiedade, tristeza, medo, nada se comparava àquela sensação. Ele era tão lindo. 

Mas a porta se fechou e tudo que restava era o vento frio e as lágrimas que já voltavam a escorrer. As vozes dentro da casa agora estavam abafadas, mas ainda podia reconhecer as risadas dele. Qual era a piada? Como ele conseguia mudar assim tão rápido?

Por menos de um segundo, por um rápido pensamento, quis ser pego, quis entrar na casa, quis ter essa conversa, quis se libertar. Mas a razão foi mais rápida que o impulso. Aquela decisão não era sua, nunca seria, e ele apenas estava à deriva das escolhas de Baekhyun. Porque é isso que o amor é.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado por ter lido até aqui!


End file.
